A two hospital collaborative trial of amitriptyline, placebo, or no pill with or without psychotherapy in the maintenance treatment of depression, has been completed. Preliminary analysis of the maintenance trial in a partial sample indicates differential short term treatment effects of drugs and of psychotherapy. The major aims of the grant are: 1. To complete the planned analysis of the preliminary, maintenance and follow-up phases of the study. 2. To carry out an additional four year follow-up of the original depressed cohort who entered the maintenance trial. Assessments will include symptomatology, social functioning, intervening treatment and life events. Data will be obtained primarily by interview with the patient. The main objective of the four year follow-up is to clarify the enduring effects of the treatment.